Let's Dance
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Taylor is one of the country's best dancers, Chad is one of the worst trouble makers. Chad gets sent off to A.H.D.A. And they meet, what will happen? Only I know so please R&R thanks! Oh and this will totally be a Chaylor all the way! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my new story "Let's Dance" I don't own the characters Taylor and Chad...but I own the plot line and pretty much anything else. I DON'T own HSM or the lyrics or the songs I use either. This is just the preview just like a trailer you see at the movie theater. The BOLD like so what the voice over person would say. The Italics are just the actions. And the Regular is what their saying and some actions...please R&R, enjoy! **

**She is one of the country's best teenage dancers**

_Shows Taylor dancing salsa in a professional studio at a school._

**He was one of the country's worst trouble makers for being a teenager**

_Shows Chad spray painting a wall with graffiti all over it._

**What happens when he gets sent to Austin Hill Dance Academy**

"Chad your parents have decided to send you to A.H.D.A" The judge said.

"Where?" Chad asked.

"Austin Hill Dance Academy, there you will spend your time doing community service" The judge informed.

"Whateva" Chad said shrugging.

**When he arrives his whole world changes**

_Shows Chad walking down the hall with his bags and everything. He looks into a room to see Taylor dancing all by herself to a ballet. He rolls his eyes but can't stop watching her._

**But what happens when opposites collide?**

"Excuse me this a private rehearsal time" Taylor said shutting the door in his face.

_Fades into next scene_

"Excuse me" Chad said trying to get around her and he really can't because of the close space.

**Will the two work as one?**

"Will you please help me" Taylor said softly looking at Chad who thinks about it.

"Alright, since your begging" Chad said smirking at her, she rolls her eyes but smiles none the less.

**Or will it all fall apart before they get a chance to show each other how they really feel?**

"No your doing it all wrong!" Taylor shouted at Chad angrily.

"If you wouldn't be so damn pushy and controlling we wouldn't have this problem!" Chad shouted back.

_Fade into next scene_

"Why can't you just open up to me?" Taylor asked softly sitting on Chad's bed. He slowly leans in toward Taylor.

**Starring Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad dancing then fades to him smiling_

**And Monique Coleman**

_Taylor comes out of a spin and stops suddenly as she takes a deep breath. Then fades to her blushing and covering her face in embarrassment._

**Starring in the new Fanfiction "Let's Dance" coming to a computer near you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews from iluvTHEBLEU, Chaylor4Lyfe, blueprincess972, chanelcutie228, u noe im da playa 4rm dis era, chrisbrownshunny224. I hope you enjoy it...please R&R! Thanks. I'm gonna write more on my vacation so don't worry!  
**

Taylor sighed as she looked in the mirror in the dance room. Her long black hair was up in a messy bun as she rubbed her head. "This is still not right!" Taylor sighed, she was in a tights and leotard. She had high heeled shoes on as she took them off. She leaned against a railing that was up against the mirrored wall. She took a deep breathe as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Taylor?" The principle said from the door, making Taylor jump slightly.

"Yes?" Taylor said turning toward the woman as she walked over toward her.

"We have a young man coming to A.H.D.A next week. I want you to show him around…I am told he is kind of a…trouble maker" The principle said.

"Oh please not a trouble maker again, do you remember the last trouble maker you had me show around? He pushed me down the stairs and claimed I tripped" Taylor said looking at the principle. "He also caused me to hurt my ankle and make me miss the big performance last year." Taylor said

"Now Taylor, I hear this one…is….special" The principle said trying to get Taylor to do it.

"What's in it for me?" Taylor asked rolling her eyes.

"Private studio time and any style of dance you would like to do in this year's big performance, as long as there is no swear words in the music." The principle said, Taylor's eyes light up a bit, no one in the studio had private studio time _and _freedom to do any style of dance.

"Fine Mrs. Stevens you win. I'll show him around. What's his name?" Taylor asked walking out of the studio with her bag. She followed the principle to her office.

"His name is Chad Danforth" The principle said handing Taylor a file. Taylor took the file and opened it to see a picture of Chad and all the things he has done. Taylor groaned.

"I should have made you give me something else to put up with him" Taylor said putting the file back on her desk. "I'm so not dealing with this one." Taylor said.

"I'll also let you perform during lunch period for your fellow students. Just like you asked for, so you can see how they react and get feedback" The principle said really trying to get Taylor to do it.

"How many students turned you down?" Taylor asked looking at the Principle.

"10" The principle said sadly.

"Fine deal including the performing the lunch period" Taylor said shaking her hand and walked out of the office. "How bad can he be?"

_In Chicago_

Chad was at his school during his history class, he was out in the hall way, he had on dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, a white wife beater then a somewhat large sweatshirt on. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail as he had a hat on as well. He smirked as he pulled out a spray can out of his hoodie. He was about to spray something on the wall when his principle came around the corner.

"Mr. Danforth!" He said loudly making Chad jump and drop the spray can to the floor.

"Mr. Shea how nice to see you" Chad said smiling nervously.

"Okay pick up that spray can and follow me" Mr. Shea said loudly making Chad jump again. "NOW!" He said. Chad obeyed and picked up the spray can and followed Mr. Shea. He sat down in the principles office a place he spent a lot of time in.

"Mr. Danforth you were skipping class yet again, about to destroy school property" Mr. Shea said looking at him.

"Yeah so?" Chad said as if it was no big deal.

"I'm suspending you and getting you a trial. You're done at this school" Mr. Shea said.

_Later at a trail_

"Mr. Danforth your parents have decided to send you to A.H.D.A. as a punishment all the way out in L.A." The judge said.

"Where?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows

"Austin Hill Dance Academy, there you will spend your community service" The judge replied.

"Whateva" Chad said and left the courthouse with his parents who were tired of his trouble maker status. They already had his stuff packed and handed him a plane ticket. They drove Chad to the airport and said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all like this story and added it your alert lists. Anyways I told you I'd write while I was on vacation. This chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer I promise! Anyways I'm going to add some other HSM characters and I don't own them or anything. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R Thanks! Enjoy!**

Taylor was at lunch as some of her friends were talking she just slightly smiled not knowing what to say. One of her friends noticed she was a bit…off so she waved her hand in front of Taylor's face.

"Taylor are you ok? You are really quiet today" Her friend Melissa said looking concerned.

"Huh What?" Taylor said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Where are you? I mean your not even listening to our conversation" Melissa said softly.

"Oh I was just thinking. Mrs. Stevens wants me to show this new student around. He is pretty much nothing but trouble from his profile that Mrs. Stevens showed me" Taylor said pushing her long black hair into a messy ponytail. She had on a flowly halter dress as she smiled her leotard was under it and she had leg warmers on even though she wasn't cold. She stood up with her tray of nachos as she turned to walk away when she crashed into someone causing her to fall over spilling nachos all over herself. She groaned at seeing her new dress.

"Watch where you're going!" Taylor shouted angrily at the person not knowing who it was. She looked up to see the boy from the file. Chad Danforth who just stood there looking at her. Taylor stood up as she picked up her tray and walked past Chad ramming her shoulder into him on purpose. She threw out what remained of her lunch and ran toward Mrs. Stevens.

"Your bad boy's here Mrs. Stevens and look what he did to me!" Taylor said showing Mrs. Stevens her dress.

"Honey it will wash out, I'm sure it was just an accident" Mrs. Stevens said rather emotionless. Taylor sighed and walked out of the cafeteria to go back to her room and change. Mrs. Stevens however walked over to Chad.

"Mr. Danforth welcome to Austin Hill Dance Academy I hope your finding your way around campus fine" Mrs. Stevens said smiling, Chad just looked her with a bored expression.

"Sure, I'm just here to do my time Mrs. Stevens." Chad said shrugging.

"I hope your brought tights because when your not serving your community service you will be attending ballet class as your parents requested" Mrs. Stevens said. Chad's mouth dropped open.

"Ballet classes? Your joking right, I don't do ballet" Chad said as a matter of factly.

"Yes Mr. Danforth Ballet, and as of today you do ballet. Unless you'd rather spend the rest of your school year in a juvenile hall. Your choice" Mrs. Stevens said giving him a serious look.

"Fine whateva" Chad said rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Danforth walk with me while I explain how I run my school" Mrs. Stevens said and not waiting to here Chad she pulled him by the arm as she walked down the hall. "This is my school, and we are very highly ranked. And in my school I know everything that goes on. So if you even think about causing trouble on my campus I will be there watching your every move. And at my school we use proper English not no…slang as you call it. So you will refer to me as Mrs. Stevens or Ma'am. You will refer to your instructors as Sir or Ma'am, and I do not want to hear the word 'whateva' or 'whatever' coming from your mouth again am I clear?" Mrs. Stevens said. "I am the law here, I am the judge and the jury. So you better follow the rules Mr. Danforth if you want your time here to go as smoothly as possible do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear Ma'am" Chad said nodding slowly.

"Good now let me show you to where you will be staying" Mrs. Stevens said and lead Chad to a room where the name on the door read Troy. She knocked on the door as a lean boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes opened the door. "Mr. Bolton this Mr. Danforth your new roommate, show him the ropes if you will and bring him back to my office so Ms. McKessie can show him around campus" Mrs. Stevens said and left.

Taylor was in the principles office waiting for Chad to come as she sat down in the chairs all lady like with perfect posture and her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked at her watch she had changed into a different dress that was pretty much as the other one just a different color. She looked at the door as it creaked open and Chad walked in and slumped down in the chair. Taylor looked at him as if he was a germ or a disease.

"Mr. Danforth sit up straight!" Mrs. Stevens snapped as Chad stood up fairly straight. "This is Ms. McKessie she will be showing you around campus" Mrs. Stevens said pointing to Taylor who didn't bother to look at him. Chad watched her and silently and sneakily checked her out.

"You better not be checking me out because I'm off limits" Taylor said standing up grabbing her bag. "Lets go" She said and walked out of the office and down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I wanted to post again today so here it is, freshly typed and steamed...ok not steamed or anything. But still I can't thank all my loyal readers enough. So please R&R, again. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after not really sure when though. So yeah. Please Enjoy. Anyways on with the story!**

Taylor showed Chad around campus saying hi to people as she passed. She finally saw her boyfriend who was tall, dark and well handsome. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"Hey babe" He said and then noticed Chad following her. "Who's the stray?" He asked nodding to Chad. Taylor looked at Chad then at her boyfriend.

"Oh this is Chad, Chad this my boyfriend Jerome" Taylor said pointing to each other as they were introduced.

"What's up man?" Jerome said nodding to Chad who just nodded back. Jerome turned his attention back to Taylor. "So we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"I told you I can't. I have to work on my routine for the showcase you know that." Taylor whinned slightly as she pulled away from Jerome.

"Oh you will do fine you always do. You just stress over everything, take a night off and relax" Jerome said rubbing her arm.

"I can't it has to be prefect if I even want to be looked at by all the major dance studios in the country!" Taylor said giving him a serious look. "It just needs…something I don't know what exactly but I'm not going to stop until I figure it out and add it in" Taylor said.

"Ok then I'll catch you later then babe?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah" Taylor said as Jerome kissed her cheek and walked off. Taylor looked at Chad who just gave her a look. "What?" She asked.

"What kind of routine are you doing?" Chad asked curiously.

"Salsa" Taylor said.

"Salsa? You must be trippin' to think thats an actually dance type" Chad said laughing.

"Trippin? Your in America speak English. No one would know what the heck your saying. And as a matter of fact Salsa is a type of dance. Besides what do you know about dancing?" Taylor asked crossing her arms giving him an evil glare.

"You are trippin. And I know about real dancing. You know hip-hop and break dancing" Chad said as a matter of factly.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You know nothing about dance. Hip Hop and Break dancing aren't real dance types." **(A/N: That's Taylor's point of view not my own…anyways carrying on)**

Chad looked offended. "Excuse me? Yes they are, just as much as 'Salsa' or whatever you call it" Chad said and put air quotes around the word Salsa.

"Whatever. Look now that I've 'shown you around' you can find your way around the campus and leave me alone" Taylor said walking in the other direction. Chad however still followed which annoyed Taylor more.

"What in the world could you possibly want NOW?!" Taylor shouted angry.

"What I was told to follow you around all day by Mrs. Stevens. So if you want me to tell her how unwelcoming you were then I will" Chad said trying to guilt her into letting him follow her around for the rest of the day.

"Fine whatever, but I have class" Taylor said and walked into a room full of male and female dancers. Taylor took off her tennis shoes and her dress as she was in her leotard and tights. She sat down on the floor and put on her pointe shoes and then put on her leg warmers. She stretched a bit as she walked over to the other dancers. Chad stood in the doorway not knowing what to do, when Mrs. Stevens appeared out of no where.

"Mr. Danforth you start class tomorrow" Mrs. Stevens said suddenly making Chad jump slightly.

"I don't have tights" Chad said looking at Mrs. Stevens as the class had started. Chad watched them from the door way and watched Taylor move as if she was an siren and he was falling under her spell.

"Mr. Danforth?" Mrs. Steven's said waving a hand in front of his face to snap him back to reality.

"What?" Chad said looking at the principle breaking his gaze from Taylor who had just leaped across the floor like an angel.

"Maybe your dancing is what Ms. McKessie was looking for to add to her routine. Maybe you should offer to help her." Mrs. Stevens said and then walked away.

"How do you expect me even talk to her. I mean she doesn't think my dancing is even really a dance type" Chad said looking at the principle as she walked away but he thought about it. Maybe he should at least offer to help. Chad left the doorway as he walked away trying to think of something, he walked into an empty dance room and some headphones in his ear. He then started to dance to a song called _Push it to the Limit_ he danced his way through the song. **(A/N: Think Corbin's music video Push it to the Limit. Its pretty much what he's listening to and dancing to)**

What Chad didn't know was that someone was watching him from the doorway. Taylor watched Chad dance and had to admit he was good, great actually. He might be just what she needed in her routine. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him thinking of how she could use some of his moves and add them to her routine. Or why she couldn't just add him to her routine and make it a partners dance.She slowly walked over to the drinking fountain and got a drink, thats when Chad thought someone was watching him. He looked around and found no one, he shrugged and went back to his music and kept dancing. Taylor watched him for a bit more before going back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I know you all been wanting me to update this story for about over a month and truth be told I kinda had writers block on how the next chapter was going to go. But have no fear here it is, I hope you all enjoy it and like it or love it. You can even hate if you want. But I as always I don't own anything even though I wish I owned Corbin Bleu but that's beside the point. Anyways R&R and ENJOY! Thanks!**

The bell rang as Taylor hurried off to look for Chad, she had to ask him about his dancing. She ran into Jerome as she looked up. "Sorry Jerome, I'm in a hurry" She said as he grabbed her arm a bit to stop her from walking.

"Come on Tay you never have time for me anymore" Jerome said looking her in the eyes.

"Look I know, but you know why I don't. It's for my routine; this showcase could be my big lucky break Jerome. Don't you want that for me?" Taylor asked. "Besides I can't dance here forever. I'm only good if I don't get injured and if I don't then I have at least 10 years 15 max as a professional dancer" Taylor said, Jerome nodded he knew it was true.

"I know, hey I'm going to be in the studio working with Devon on some new routines, come on I'm sure he'll show you some moves" Jerome said starting to pull her down the hall. Taylor pulled her arm away.

"I'm really sorry Jerome, I just need to go okay?" Taylor said kissing his cheek as she hurried off looking for Chad. She found him in his dorm room as she knocked.

"Hey" She said walking in since it was open. Chad was on the computer with headphones over his hair and ears. Taylor rolled her eyes as she walked over and pulled them down. "I said hello, you do know it's rude to ignore someone when they say hello" Taylor informed.

Chad glanced at Taylor and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Hey to you too." He said in a dull tone. Taylor glanced around his room and shoved some clothes off his bed as she sat down on the bed.

"So I saw you dance yesterday in one of the rooms. Your really good" Taylor said and then just thought to herself. _Did I really just say that?_ She shook it out of her head as she looked at Chad waiting for him to say something.

"So you were spying on me Miss. Hip Hop isn't a really dance type?" Chad asked somewhat glaring at her.

"I was not _spying_ I was on my way to get a drink from the water fountain and I just happen to see you dancing in one of the other rooms." Taylor snapped at him as she sighed.

"Well thanks I guess, I saw you do your little ballet class and your pretty graceful yourself" Chad said shrugging.

"It was a Pointe class, and I picked you up some tights for tomorrow" Taylor said as she opened up her bag and threw some tights at Chad that were made for guys. "As a welcome to Austin Hill Dance Academy present, you're going to need all the rest you can get so go to bed early. Your first class is at 7 o'clock sharp" Taylor said standing up.

"You mean in the morning 7 o'clock?" Chad asked shocked as he watched her and held the tights in one hand. Taylor turned to look at Chad from the doorway.

"No of course not 7 o'clock at night" She said with a grin. "Of course in the morning, why would we have a three hour class at night?" Taylor asked with a laugh as she left the room and went to go practice.

"3 hours of wearing _these_?" Chad asked looking at the tights and tossed them to the side not wanting to even think about it right now. He groaned as he looked at the clock it was still early at night as he stood up. Maybe he'd go hit the club for a while, or go see what Taylor was doing. He decided to go see what Taylor was up to then go check out the city. He found Taylor dancing to her salsa routine by herself in one of the studio's the door was open as the music came flowing over him. She danced so gracefully and peacefully like she didn't have a care in the world. Chad thought she was gorgeous but she was 'off limits'. But that had never stopped him before. He was so wound up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Taylor walking over toward him.

"Excuse me this private rehearsal time" Taylor said slamming the door in his face as she then pulled down the blind and locked the door so he couldn't get in. Chad stood there trying to figure out what just happened. He took a deep breath and then turned and headed out the main doors of the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I know a whole bunch of my faithful readers were waiting for this next chapter of Let's Dance. I have been having a hard time trying to figure out what I really wanted to do with this chapter. But I think I've come up with a good chapter. Hopefully it was worth waiting for. So read, review and enjoy! The dance that they learn is going to be in my profile. And I don't own anything but this story remember that, I don't own Shane Sparks or any other choreographer I name. I also don't own the songs/dances I use from the show **_**So You Think You Can Dance? **_

Alarm blaring right in his ear, Chad woke up at 8 o'clock the next morning. He sat up as he looked at his clock. "Oh shit" He said as he threw the covers back and got dressed forgetting the tights on the nightstand as he ran to class. Taylor was in front of the class of younger dancers.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3" Taylor said as she clapped her hands as she wore a tights, a leotard, leg warmers and pointe shoes. The dancers were a mix of male and female ranging from 9-12 years old. Taylor walked around fixing the techniques. Chad came bursting through the doors looking at Taylor as he stopped short. Taylor looked at him as she stopped clapping and walking as she put her hands on her hips and turned to the younger dancers.

"Let's us all take Mr. Danforth's lateless as an example. When we have class at 7 o'clock in the morning we should what class?" Taylor asked the younger dancers who seemed to answer at the same time.

"We should be 10 minutes early to class. To be early is to be on time, and that way we have time to warm up, Miss Taylor" The class responded as they went back to there working.

"That's right class and what should we do with the student who arrives an hour late to class and is not fully dressed properly for the class?" Taylor asked looking at Chad and then at the class. Chad looked somewhat nervous what the class would say.

"We should make the student stay an hour after everyone else and work twice as hard" The class responded looking at Chad. Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…..Lets get into groups and start working on the routine" Taylor said watching Chad who looked back at her. The class broke into groups as Taylor went on her toes and spun over to Chad as she stopped in front of him as she turned once more hitting him in the face with her hair.

"You're late Danforth I said 7 o'clock sharp. And where are your tights? I gave them to you for a reason" Taylor snapped.

"I'm sorry, I slept in and I left them in my dorm" Chad said as Taylor just rolled her eyes and walked away as she went to the front of the class to teach a routine as she leaped high into the air and did a toe touch. The students were in awe as she landed perfectly on her feet.

Just then Taylor's instructor told her that she and Chad would be on this TV show that showed different dancers. And that they would be paired up together, since there styles are so different. Taylor looked at Chad as the teacher told Taylor that she and Chad would be working with choreographers. And they would be competition for half a million dollars.

"Are you serious?" Taylor said looking at her instructor and have her a slip that said what there first routine as she opened it. "Hip hop? I have no idea how to do hip hop" Taylor said looking at the slip. Chad just smiled finally he got to teach Taylor something.

The Next Day

Taylor walked into the dance studio with Chad as they saw this hip hop choreographer who was working on a routine already. Taylor looked at the camera that was in there to watch them rehearse.

"I have no idea what I'm doing in hip-hop" Taylor said with a worried face as Chad came up and hugged her from behind and looked at the camera.

"We have Shane Sparks and he is amazing and Taylor doesn't have anything to worry about" Chad said as he spun Taylor around which made her laugh. Then they got down to work. They were doing a dance to the song Feugo or part of the song by Pitbull. It was inspired by the movie Transformers. Shane started with the beginning part of the dance which Taylor was having a hard time already.

"Taylor is great because she is a ballerina and she has these lines that will do really good and she is also very good with hitting things when they need it. We just need to bring out her hip hop side a lot more. Chad he's amazing hip hopper dancer, he knows what he's doing because this is his genre and he's going to help Taylor out. And there going to kill this routine…in a good way" Shane said to the camera as the camera showed Taylor and Chad working on the routine some more.

"It's so hard" Taylor said to the camera as she passed it to work on some more choreography. They only had 2 and half days to prefect the dance.

"We're going to blow there minds" Chad said to the camera as he walked by and him and Taylor were shown practicing once again.

The night of the show Taylor and Chad opened the show with there Hip-Hop routine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm so on a roll with all the updates. I am kinda tired from all this updating. But here is finally a new chapter for Let's Dance. Hopefully you all like it after such a long time of waiting. Anyways you all know the drill, read review and enjoy.**

Taylor went to school the next day and had everyone congradulating her and Chad's job on the show. They had made it to the next round and they couldn't have been happier. Taylor still didn't like Chad's cockyness but that what also kind of draws her into him. Taylor hurried toward Jerome and started to talk a lot about Chad and how cool he was when you get to know him. Jerome looked very jealous and kissed her cheek and hurried off.

Taylor sighed and looked at Chad who came over toward her.

"You know you don't deserve that" Chad said looking at Taylor.

"Deserve what?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Him getting jealous and then walking off all huffly" He said softly.

"Oh well he's been under a lot of stress lately" Taylor said defending her boyfriend as she walked over toward her dorm room. However Chad had followed Taylor.

"So you ready for our next weeks routine?" Chad asked as he walked with her.

"I guess so, but I need to go" Taylor said walking into her dorm.

"I'll see you around" Chad said walking away from her dorm room and went to his own. Taylor had fallen asleep on her bed as did Chad on his.

A couple days later, Taylor had gotten into a fight with Jerome, it was a quite a loud fight in the middle of the courtyard as Chad stood in the crowd that had gathered around the arguing couple.

"Jerome I can't believe you were Cheating on me" Taylor shouted.

"Whatever Taylor you are so self centered you think everything is all about you!" Jerome said shouting back.

"Oh yeah you made it really seem like all about me when you were practically screwing that blond!" Taylor said.

"Yeah well you don't put out and I got my needs Taylor and you weren't just giving it up baby" Jerome said.

"I can so not believe you just said that! You knew how madly I wanted to wait to have sex. So just because I didn't give it up, you go find it somewhere else in some hoe?" Taylor asked clearly shocked.

"Sorry Babe that's the way it is gonna be" Jerome said pulling Taylor close.

"Get you're preverted hands off me!" Taylor said hitting him hard across the face. But she wasn't expecting when Jerome punched Taylor hard across the face making her fall down onto the grass. Chad didn't know what came over him, he hurried over and tackled Jerome. Taylor sat up to see Chad having Jerome in a headlock.

"You don't mess with my dance partner. And you never ever hit a girl you creep" Chad said as he kept Jerome in a tight headlock.

"Chad let him go" Taylor said seeing Jerome turn pale. Chad let go of Jerome and went over to Taylor.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her face.

"I'm fine" Taylor said hugging Chad. He hugged her back and looked at Jerome.

"You mess with Taylor McKessie you mess with me" Chad said glaring and walked off with Taylor hand in hand.


End file.
